You wanna play it like a game?
by Sunny Ice
Summary: Casey finds herself in a very strange situation: she's on a date with Derek! Although she knows, she can't be more than his sister- maybe for one evening her dreams about him are allowed.


**As promised, here is one about Dasey. I came to the idea, when I was out on a date myself, so I guess it is partly autobiographic. BTW-I recommend the song "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore, it spooked around in my head this evening;-)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Life with Derek" or any related films. Neither do I own the song "CrushCrushCrush" by Paramore- I'm just a fan...nothing more.  
Claimer: The way the characters are composed (aka "the storyline") is my intellectual property.**

* * *

As I exited the elevator, I saw him standing there at an instant. He was reading something on his cell phone. I knew, he waited for me, so I tried to be punctual by coming to the cinema an hour earlier.

"I'm not always late", I said instead of a greet. Without a word he showed me his watch. Five minutes too late. Why was I, Casey MacDonald, every time late when I had a date with Derek Venturi? Shouldn't it be the other way round? For the millionth time I asked myself how it came to this situation. _Me_ dating _Derek. _As we bought the tickets, I was faster then him with paying mine. I wouldn't want to be invited- it was just a matter of being independent. As he had asked me, which movie I wanted to see, I hinted that I liked action movies and yes- he reacted and we picked the exact film, I wanted to watch.

I knew it had to be a film without much plot, ' cause I wouldn't pay too much attention to it. With him sitting beside me, I found myself right. Though he didn't touch me. There could be someone we knew seeing us.

As the film ended all I remembered was that it has been far too loud to give anyone the chance to hear our voices together.

Derek had asked me if I wanted to have a drink afterwards. Knowing I'd possibly loose myself and make something stupid, I suggested billiard instead.  
A former friend in England thought me how to play it, and I was pretty good at it.

"You know how to play it?" I asked Derek.

"Like everyone has to." he smirked. "How are your rules?"

"First ball in is your colour, black one goes in the opposite hole the last one went. After white in, you'll have to pass."

"That's it?"

"That's how I play it."

"Then let's play"

We got my favourite table at the window. When I was here for the first time, I had my debut at this table- knocking the black eight first in. As a beautiful waitress brought our drinks, I wasn't fast enough to pay for my ice-tea.  
He didn't say a word about it.

I started the game. I needed my time to get into the flow, but soon enough I got it.

Every time he bent down to make his game, I couldn't help, but have to distract my mind to get my eyes off of his backside...his backside far too south.

As the evening went on, I became braver, but my game seemed to have been over, until I got one last chance- for the first time in my life I got to hit the black eight. And succeeded. Controlling my emotions I acted if it was no big of a triumph. He looked unbelieving and a bit like his manly honor had gotten a scratch.

"Would it help, if I said it was my first time I won that way?"

"Not really, there is a first time for everything."

I had to take a sip of my drink to keep me from saying "Even for you and me not only sharing a bed?" Of course, a stupid question, but every time I see him, I just want to kiss him till I pass out...or till something else happens.

That was my last win by myself, all the other ones he either won or played too early on the eight.

Well, I could say it was the late hour, but I would've lied. I was that bad because of him. His looks, his voice were teasing me, completely blowing my concentration.

As I became fuming more and more with every fail, he tried to make me feel better by saying: "Y'know, it's just a game."

My latest earworm caught that and sang sarcastically "If you wanna play it like a game -Well come on, come on let's play!"

The evening went on, and the more he teased me -unknowing of course- the more I had the feeling of throwing him into the next wall and kiss him not matter who looked.

Especially not the flirty waitress when she asked if we wanted something else to drink."No thanks, maybe later." When your male colleague comes and I don't have to fear, that YOU'RE the one making out with my date.  
I flinched. Was that ME thinking that?! What the...oh no! No feelings, especially none that have to do with I-can-have-them-all-Derek! I'm his step-sister. And even if he asked me for a date I know it was just...just what? He sees me every day and if he wants to go to the cinema, he could've brought one of the blond-brained, dumb-giggling, legs-to-the-sky bimbos with him. Why me? Why the one he seemed to have fun teasing? I sighed. What to think is not the point. Scratch the picture of you two making out somewhere out of your head. You aren't meant for each other.

"And I said no- no, no, no no no, you're not the one for me." I sung not louder than a whisper.

Soon enough, we packed our things and went to the exit. As we waited for someone so that we could pay our table, he started a conversation:

"So, you bought a book?"

"Yes, I felt like."

"Alice in Wonderland was the last one I read. Pretty good."

"_Derek Venturi read a book_?" I was surprised, no stunned.

"I saw the movie and wanted to compare it, y'know because of the censure. What was the last one the great Casey MacDonald read?"

"A crime novel-" I was cut off by the waitress and searched for my wallet to pay my amount. Embarrassed, I found it empty- the book and the ticket already cost all the money I brought with me. All I could do was apologizing:

"For my loss today, I seek revenge- then _I'll_ pay."

"Revenge sounds good." He didn't say anything about my treat.

Not to be suspected by out family by coming home together, I took the car and he went by bus.

"It's pretty late for you to go by bus."

"Especially when I'll go tomorrow for a trip."

"Really?" I didn't know about that. The picture of us being together in a hotel room flushed my cheeks.

"Well..." I cleared my throat "Have fun, then."

He just nodded. Despite of the teasing at the game he was too quiet to be himself. Maybe it was me. I'm not someone you can have fun with, when you're Derek Venturi.

"Ok, then..." I said, as we got to the car. "We'll have to repeat that some time."

"Definitely" Oh, for real? Then why don't you make any attempt to kiss me?!

I tried the little-cutie- method "May I get a hug?" He did me the favor, smiling.

"May I get a little good-bye kiss?" He smiled. I was stunned at first, but then I thought: ``Let's take the chance, I've been waiting for the whole evening.´´

"Maybe", I curled my finger, asking him to bow down. Instead of getting the chance to take this into my own hands and kiss him on the lips, he turned his head, only leaving his cheek. Not expecting that, I crashed my mouth onto it.

"Goodnight!" I said, being near tears. I watched him turning away and bordering the bus. My head rested on the steering wheel. HOW EMBARRASSING! I shouldn't have kissed him on the cheek. I shouldn't have taken this as another challenge. Now he has to think that I only want to be friends, or that I'm too shy, or simply ...crazy_. I-was-crazy._ I turned on the music -far too loud- and started the engine. Never again I would go on a date with him. Not until we moved out and have the chance to be on our own.

* * *

**"This is the way you left me, I'm not pretending- no hope, no love, no glory, no Happy Ending" Well well, that's life, my dears.  
I'll promise a Happy End in another story-just take a look into my profile!-)  
Oh, and there was a third song (I don't own)- "Black horse and a cherry tree." by KT Tunstall. Can you find it?**


End file.
